The Partner's Return
by Talisman of Light
Summary: Five years after the end of Season 3, the partners return and an all new evil threatens to take over the Digital World.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note/Disclaimer: This just happens to be my first fanfic, (that I've written, not posted. I was bored so I'm going to post this even though I wasn't planning on doing so because I don't really think it's that good. . . .but who knows?), so please R&R and tell me if it's any good. The story is mainly about my own version of Digimon season 4, continued directly from season 3.  
  
I don't own digimon, (most unfortunately or season 5 would be on American television right now,) or any of the characters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's been five years since digmon have roamed our planet. For some, this has been a long and sad time. For others, those who were victims of renegade digimon attacks during the short time the digimon tried to take over our planet, all digimon can be deleted and vanish forever, for all these humans care. Since the portal to the digital world opened, and all digimon in the Real World went back, ten kids have not been able to forget these digital monsters and patiently await their return. These ten are Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, Suzy Wong, Ryo Akiyama, Ai, and Mako. (Some last names are omitted because I was too lazy to try and find them on the Internet.) There is one more person awaiting the return of digital monsters, but she waits for just one digimon, her partner, Dobermon. Dobermon was a great digimon who sacrificed himself so that both worlds could be saved. Now the digital world is in danger once more and a digiport is growing more and more active in the Real World. The Tamers must team up with their partners once more to save the Digital World, but will they be able to with no help?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Yamaki, can you explain exactly why you want to restart Hypnos? I thought you were over all that nonsense."  
"Mr. Janyu Wong, you yourself helped the digimon when they were here."  
"Yes, I did only because I wanted to save my planet. The future of mankind depended on us. Now I do not want to put my children in danger again for absolutely no reason at all. I'm sure no parent will."  
"But there is a block of data on the Internet. I do not know where it has come from, but it is growing day by day. If it is the digimon, and they come again, there's no stopping them. All creatures on Earth will be in danger once more. And your son, Henry, is no child anymore. He's seventeen, let him grow up. Next year he'll be going to college."  
"When the digimon come, we will restart Hypnos, but not before then. A block of data on the internet is no proof. And since Henry will be going to college, I don't want to distract him. He needs all the time he can get to study for his finals." Yamaki sighs. "Very well, Janyu. There is no use arguing with you anymore." "Exactly, because I am right." "But once the digimon come, it will be to late." "I can assure you that the digimon will not return, at least not yet."  
"We shall see, won't we Janyu, we shall see." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As soon as the bell rang, Takato Matsuki ran out the school door, followed by his close friends Kazu and Kenta. "Hey Takato, wait up!" Kazu yelled loudly. "Yeah, don't leave us in the dust!" Kenta wailed.  
"Don't worry guys, I just want to check out the park," said Takato.  
"The park?!" both Kazu and Kenta exclaimed at once, "Aren't we a little too old to be playing in the park?"  
"I don't want to go play, I just want to check out our old hideout. I've been having a weird feeling lately. The only time I ever felt like this was when I biomerged with Guilmon. And my D-Power has been inactive for five years, but last night it did this weird thing. It gave out all this bright light and a woman spoke through the D-Power. I could swear she said something about the digital world. It reminded me of the first time I saw Guilmon."  
"No way man!"  
"Get real!"  
"Well, I don't know anything for sure, so let's go to the park and check it out," Takato said.  
The three boys ran to the park. When they found their secret hideout, they saw someone had made a building on the exact place where it was before. In front of the building was a sign that said, "Hypnos Industries, We Work to Make a Better Living for All."  
This Hypnos was not the same as the one Yamaki originally created. This Hypnos was actually just a company that worked on improving the Internet. Takato pointed that out to Kazu and Kenta, who were awed about Yamaki trying to restart Hypnos and staring open-mouthed at the sign. Still, they decided to go inside to check out the building. They walked in through the revolving doors. Inside they found a lady behind a counter. Her nametag said, "Riley." Next to her was a student volunteer. She did not have a nametag, but Takato knew immediately who she was. "Rika!" he exclaimed happily.  
Takato had not seen Rika since last summer, since Rika went to another school.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Takato  
"I need some community service hours to graduate next year. So I decided to work here. It's actually kinda fun, the computers remind me of the digimon," Rika explained.  
"Have you had any weird feelings lately?" asked Takato.  
"Yeah," Rika said, "I've been feeling like Renamon is near, like she came back or something."  
"Do you think the digimon really will come back? I miss Marineangemon," Kenta said.  
"Of course, they promised," both Rika and Takato said at once.  
"Well sorry to leave in a hurry, but I gotta go do my homework. I think Kenta should come too."  
"Fine, Kazu. You ruin all the fun."  
"Well," says Takato, "We might actually be better off without them."  
"Yeah, probably," agreed Rika, "Come on, let's go check out the digiport. I found out where it was a couple of years ago, you know. It looked inactive then, but I didn't feel so weird then. It's in this building."  
"Alright, let's go."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rika led Takato to the digiport. When they got there, they were both surprised. Both of them had been expecting to see nothing. Instead, the digiport was brightly shining and in the middle of all the light was...Calumon! Calumon spoke, but its voice was much more different than how the tamers had remembered: "The Digital World needs your help once more........You must come and fight. A dark digimon has cast a spell on many parts of the Digital World. When digimon tread on these spells, they are turned into streams of data. These streams then go out and enter other worlds. If this continues, soon there will be nothing but data streams left of the Digimon. Many of the streams are in this world. The streams enter humans making them half digimon. Your partners are safe since they already have the power to merge with a human, they cannot be turned to data streams. You must go to the Digital World to meet them and biomerge with them to fight this evil digimon. Your partners are with Azulongmon and the others guardians right now. I'll take you there if you can bring the other two tamers who are able to biomerge. Also, there are now children in your world who can turn into digimon. The data streams have entered them. They will come to fight in the Digital World on their own. There are things they must do here first. You must not aid them if you see them. You will completely ignore them if you know what is good for you, and you will not let them know that you know about them or digimon. Go and get the other tamers."  
"Okay, let me get this straight," Rika says, "We go get Henry and Ryo, go to the Digital World, and ignore any other kids who can turn into digimon?"  
"That's what Calumon said," Takato replied.  
The Calumon started to disappear, "I will go back now. When you find the other tamers, I will return."  
"Alright, I'll get Henry, you get Ryo."  
"Fine with me, goggle-head."  
"Hey, I don't even have goggles anymore, I thought you had become nicer also."  
"Whatever."  
Rika went off to search for Ryo. Unlike Takato, Ryo had kept in touch with Rika very well. He used to meet with her once a week, at first to discuss their past experiences of the digimon. After a while however, they met less frequently and just met to keep in touch. Ryo also lived much closer to Rika. So Rika immediately knew where to look for him. She ran to Ryo's house and knocked on his door. Ryo's father answered. "Hello Mr. Akiyama, is Ryo in?" asked Rika.  
"Of course, Rika. I'll send him out. Don't keep him too long, though. He has to study if he'll ever make it to college," Mr. Akiyama said with a wink.  
Rika waited for a few minutes. Finally Ryo came out. 'He looks as goofy as ever,' thought Rika. "Yo, Rika! How's it going your majesty, the great Digimon Queen?" Ryo asked jokingly, "Didja miss me, your king as well as your better?"  
"Ryo, we don't have time to joke around. The digimon may need our help again. Calumon came back to tell us to get you and Henry and then go straight to the Digital World."  
"Who's us?" Ryo asked still in a joking mood, "I wasn't aware you had any friends."  
"Me and Takato. And please hurry, the digital world's in danger."  
"Alright, let's go," Ryo said, finally taking things seriously, "What happened exactly? Tell me everything."  
So Rika told Ryo everything along the way to the park.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Takato and Henry arrived before Rika and Ryo at the park. They were walking around when out of nowhere a kid came running towards them. "Hey I didn't do nuthin' leave me alone!" screamed the kid. He kept on running. Takato and Henry tried to get out of the way, but they were too slow and the kid slammed right into them. All three ended up on the ground. "Please help me!" the kid cried and tried to hide behind Takato. "He's out to get me, because he hates me, and now he's got superpowers too!"  
"Huh? Now wait a minute, who's out to get you? And what's all this about superpowers?" Takato asked.  
  
********************************************************************** So um, this concludes the first part of my fanfic, I'll write more as soon as I get some reviews, if I get any reviews, so I'd really appreciate it if you'd R&R. If I don't get any reviews, I'll probably just quit updating because I'm not really fond of this fanfic myself, and only posted it because I had nothing better to do. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Ohiko and his Brother

Author's Note:  
  
Well the response to this fanfic was really unexpected, but nice. I have decided to continue so please keep reading! (I find it very ironic that I got the most reviews for the one fanfic I wasn't serious about finishing, but oh well, I'd be more than happy to do so since it's not like there aren't any readers.)  
  
About pairings and romance in this particular fic: I don't think I'm going to be making too many pairings, if any at all, (by pairings, I mean the nasty, mushy romance junk between two people who actually share feelings for each other), but there may be some one-sided romance where the feelings aren't mutual. (Example: The way Davis was willing to jump off a cliff for Kari, but Kari didn't want anything to do have to do with Davis.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Still sprawled on the ground, Takato, Henry, and the kid looked up. A tall boy who looked to be around twelve years of age looked down at them. The boy had dark blue hair, which he had to keep shoving out of his eyes because of its length, and jet black eyes. "Shut up, Ohiko. You know I would never hurt you even if my life depended on your death. Enough playing around, let's go home." The boy was looking straight at the other boy who had run into Takato and Henry. As he had been talking, he had completely ignored both Takato and Henry, as if they didn't exist.  
The boy called Ohiko stood up. "Oh come on, big brother. I just wanted to play and have some fun." Ohiko looked younger than the other boy he called "big brother". He had light blue hair and black eyes. Ohiko looked hopefully at his brother.  
Before the other boy had a chance to say something, Henry said, "Now hold on for just one second."  
"Hold on? To what?" asked Ohiko.  
"No," said Henry, "I mean . . . . . why were you running from your brother, screaming, in the first place if you aren't in trouble now that he's here? And what were you saying about superpowers?"  
Ohiko laughed. He was about to say something when his brother shut him up. "Enough. Let's go, Ohiko, before I get tempted to really hurt you."  
"No. You're not going anywhere," Takato cut in. "At least not till you tell us your names," he added with a wink. "So your Ohiko," he looked at Ohiko, "and this is your brother, who's name is..?"  
"What does it matter to you?" Ohiko's brother had an aggressive look on his face, "And I'd love to see you try and stop us from going." He grabbed Ohiko's hand and yanked him away in the direction of the exit to the park. He walked very briskly and was already halfway there when Takato started going after them, but Henry grabbed hold of his jacket and said, "No."  
"What? Come on let's follow them. We need to know about what Ohiko meant about the "superpowers"."  
"No," said Henry again. "Look closely at the older one." He pointed at the boy clutching Ohiko's hand.  
"What? I see nothing."  
"Look!"  
"Oh. . . . . I see." Takato and Henry were both looking at the boy's back pocket where something fairly large had been stuffed in, carelessly and with obvious haste. The thing was sticking out of the top. After a closer scrutiny, the thing proved to look a lot like a D-Power, but it was slightly smaller, and looked a whole lot better. It was silver, instead of white, and where there had only been one single colored ring around the screen before, there were now two, one green and one yellow.  
"You did say Calumon told us to ignore any other kids with the knowledge of the existence of Digimon, right? So it is probably better not to go after them."  
"Right," said Takato. "Hey look! There's Rika, and Ryo too!"  
Rika and Ryo were running towards Takato and Henry. "Hey," they both said at once. "Did you guys see the kid?"  
"The one with the D-Power?" asked Takato.  
"Yeah," said Ryo, "that's the one. I think I know him."  
"Really?" Henry asked. "He sure was very overprotective of his identity."  
Takato laughed. "Hey, that sounds kind of like Rika!"  
"Does not goggle-head, watch your mouth!" Rika threatened, "If you don't, I'll -hyah-," Rika did a kick in the air with her right leg, "you into the wall."  
"Dream on, Dream Girl," Takato ran behind Ryo immediately after saying this.  
"Chicken," laughed Ryo. "Well, back to business. That boy, he's my neighbor. His name's Kenji, I think. He's really tense, quiet, and overprotective of his younger brother, Ohiko, who on the other hand, is very vocal, friendly, and energetic. It's kind of sad, actually. All Ohiko wants is a normal life as a child. He wants to play with his brother, but doesn't get why Kenji won't play. Kenji won't even let Ohiko play with the other kids, from like school, and around the neighborhood. You see, their dad disappeared when Kenji was four, and Ohiko was just a few months old then. I think Kenji was probably forced to grow up fast, taking care of his brother and all, and doesn't trust anyone. They live with their mother and grandparents I think, but I don't usually see them around that much. If Kenji is a tamer, or whatever they're being called now, I'd say he deserves it. Maybe it'll help his social skills, providing there are more kids with these new D-Powers."  
"Yeah," joked Henry, "Digimon was able to help Rika, that makes me believe that anything's possible for others."  
"You! Shut up or I'll plaster your head to the nearest tree."  
"Let's not get violent, shall we?" Ryo said in a mock formal voice.  
"Okay, we're getting off track here. I don't think Calumon asked us to help because it thought plastering heads into walls was going to aid the Digital World. We need to go back to the digiport now. Are we ready to go to the Digital World?" Takato asked.  
"Yes, let's go!" Rika, Ryo, and Henry replied loudly in unison.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
